Rays Of Hope
by AnonymousWriter135
Summary: A world where Izuku Midoriya is legally dead but alive how soon will everyone know and he has a completely different quirk? Basically my spin on if Izuku had a quirk and dyes himself in darkness to save the light he's a vigilante and a strong one at that. Cover art is edited by me and the main ship is Izuocha but there will be many more ships. Crossposted on wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys have been a while, huh I deleted my first story because I didn't really like it and wanted to rewrite it but I didn't want to work on that type of Izuku anymore maybe he just didn't fit in the story that's why I am writing this story as of now the posting of chapters can take anywhere in between from 1 week to 2 weeks or even sooner because I have decided that rather than just writing short 2k chapters my goal for each chapter will be 5k words or the minimum at 4500 words and maximum at like 10000 words and heads up Izuku will be really op and he will be on the level of one for all with his quirk and one for all won't be manifesting different quirks in this story I might explain why in a different chapter. Another change I made is that in this story Ochako is not poor. Her family is financially well and good she is also gonna be a hero just to save people and follow her dreams. Izuku's backstory will be explored in detail in one of the chapters probably when the interactions with Bakugou kick of and bakugou confesses the guilt that he's been holding in for years because he treated Izuku so bad. Lastly Izuku's quirk pay absolutely no mind to whatever I say his quirk is for a while I will reveal his quirk eventually and to people who read my last story which I posted in April and deleted in April lol ya it's the same quirk and Izuku will not be getting one for all and yet he will be on the same level as his quirk anyways I've babbled enough please read the story and I hope you enjoy!:)**_

Ochako P.O.V

She was so pathetic she couldn't even pass the entrance exam at U.A and was going die on their grounds. She had gathered enough points to pass by eliminating some robots but she was finding it hard to escape out of the rubble that had fallen on her leg earlier in the exam due to the rampaging zero-pointer in quarters of the exam of ground gamma. It was supposed to be the start of her dreams on these sites but it was turning out to be the end, she was hoping that something or someone anyone would save her and she would wake up from this terrible nightmare she was having but how much ever hope she put into her pleads to god none of them probably went through as she saw the large metallic contraption inching closer and closer towards her prone body and when it reached the destination it towered over her. It reeled a fist back and from the looks of it was going to smash her into the ground, this was it she wouldn't be able to accomplish her dream of saving people because she was too weak. She shut her eyes closed bracing herself for impact but also part of her hoping that she would be rescued by some miracle. She waited for a few seconds to feel the shockwave and gust from the robot but it never came, So she dared to take a peek at what had occurred and when she opened her eyelids all she saw was that the zero pointers had been defeated and someone was approaching her.

He took a few more steps forward kneeled down on one knee in front of her, her vision wasn't blurry anymore and she could see clearly it was a young man around her age in a hoodie with heaps of curly and messy black hair with blue eyes glazed with concern. He lifted the debris of her leg and looked her in the eye. He only relayed three words to her with speech.

"Are you okay"

Judges' Panel

"Well looks like we have quite a selective bunch this year don't we?" interrogated a white-furred rat bear mouse creature with a scar over one of his eyes

"Definitely did you see that kid at the end he took out the zero-pointer gracefully and with no difficulty?!" She exclaimed showing out her wrist

This woman was in a skin-tight suit that could be ripped easily it was a color of white and purple in the middle she also had purple hair and wore red framed glasses. She was know as Kayama Nemuri a very well known pro hero named midnight which was a reference to her quirk Somanabulist which allows her to release a pink colored gas which would put anyone who sniffed it to nap she was also known as the iconic R-rated hero while there were many more out there and she was known as this because of her costume.

"Yes there were many who shined during the exam that child being one of the few who proved he could be a valuable asset to use pro heroes." agreed with a bulky man

This was the blood pro hero Vlad King he wore a red skin suit with yellow lens and two thin bracelets on his hands with white hair. His real name was Sekijiro Kan and his quirk was Blood Control he could use blood to shape them into crystals to trap people and to control this blood he uses support gear like those two bracelets.

"Yes what all of us said was true but why don't view the scores now then we can see who has enough caliber to attend this school." replied a shriveled man in a yellow suit with two bangs in front of his head.

"A very correct statement all might now let us view the scores shall we." replied the squeaky voice of the principal again

Yes the shriveled man was all might the pillar and symbol of peace in this world he was only so malnourished because he couldn't retrieve nutrients anymore since half of his stomach was removed when he fought his arch-nemesis all for one luckily they were able to save both of his lungs so he could hold his buff form for 5 hours.

While all of the conversations were continuing a scruffy man clad in black with a scarf around his neck was opening his eyes to see the name of this great contestant that they were talking about.

This man was Shouta Aizawa also know as Eraserhead a pro-hero who was not very well known to the public since he was an underground hero and hated the media since he thought they were parasites his quirk was erasure which allowed him to erase the quirks of people by staring at them through the effect would go away when he blinked, either way, he was not eager to teach another set of problem children.

Time skip 2 weeks

Mustafa? House

"Welcome to your hero Academia Young Ryuzaki" a projection of All Might exclaimed before going back in the disk that projected the entire message this was the method in which U.A sent messages to the students who participated in the exam

"Well looks like you made it into the hero course didn't you little Zuku," said a young adult who was ruffling the black hair of a teenage adult who was once known as Izuku Midoriya but is now known as Shinichi Ryuzaki

"Of course I did if I didn't it would be a mess wouldn't it Dabi" he stated as he smiled at the man who was covered in patches and had blue eyes similar to endeavor but with emotions that the No.2 hero could never express.

This man was the vigilante known as Carbonize since with the temperature of his flames he could very easily carbonize a person's cells his quirk was known as cremate which allows him to shoot high-temperature blue flames the only drawback is that he inherited a weak constitution of fire from his mother so there would be some recoil when he fired it in rapid succession or just once.

"Ooooh OOooh, you got into U. A that's so sweet want to hear about mine guess what I got in too now we can be heroes and learn from pros shin-nii"  
said a hyperactive girl around the same age as Izuku

She was another vigilante in Japan her name was Himiko Toga her Vigilante name was double trouble her quirk was called transform she could transform into a certain person by consuming their blood the amount of time she can keep up her transformation depends on how much blood she drinks.

"Congrats Himi-nii we're going to get more training," Shinichi said as he hugged her she was a little sister to him

"Well the both of you better go to bed tomorrow and the days to come are going to be hectic and remember don't give all the details of your quirks ok if they find out your vigilantes run and don't hesitate to fight back since you could your stronger than endeavor Izuku and same goes for you Himiko got it now" Dabi said with authority like a father while rubbing the back of his head

"Okay, Dad!" They both exclaimed as they chuckled and sprinted out the room

"Godammit the both of you," he said as he groaned with mild irritation and a bit of amusement and chased after them

The next day

"Are you ready Himiko today is the first time we're going to be learning from a pro-heroes for three entire years!" Exclaimed Izuku or now as he is known Shinichi Ryuzaki

"I know right this is going to be amazing," said Himiko Ryuzaki clapping the two of her hands together like a child on their first day of school

"Then let's head on in now Himiko." He started as he started walking forward towards the entrance for the second time in his life

"OKAY!" She exclaimed and quickly followed

"Class 1A 1A…. Here it is Himiko." He informed her

"I hope we have some really cool classmates this year of school is going to be the best so far," Himiko said as she pumped her fist into the air

"Then let's open the door shall we not " he stated as he slid the giant wooden door open

"Get your feet off the desk have you no shame these desks were utilized by higher class men and legendary heroes who we all respect and you are disrespecting them by performing such repulsive actions so I demand that you keep your feet on the ground and not on the desks!" He exclaimed all in one go

At first look, he looked like any normal boy but on closer inspection of his quirk and characteristics, you would get to know he is Tenya Iida the youngest son of the Iida family.

"Who put that stick up your a## huh was it your old school bet you studied in a private academy so you think you're better than us but let me tell you, that you are on the same level as all the people here or even a level below us so don't think that your the best out of us you four-eyed damn nerd and I'm gonna crush you to show you that" he shouted in a loud voice

This person was Katsuki Bakugou a boy who was very arrogant at a young age but changed after his best friend or a more suitable term for that best friend punching bag was presumed to be dead when his mom went into a coma and he was nowhere to be found due to this he changed his mentality and started to get to know that he wasn't always the best but because he wasn't he always strived to be the best in whatever he did.

"Well it's good to see that kacchan has changed quite a bit," Izuku said as he smiled gently

"Crush me do you think you are befitting for the profession of a hero?" Questioned Iida as he was startled by the long rant that the other boy gave

They went on with the argument until they both noticed that there were two new people waiting at the door. Tenya approached the both of them.

"Greetings my name is Tenya Iida from Someii Private Academy I hope we can become friends" greeted Tenya

"Sure my name is Shinichi Ryuzaki I hope we get along as well oh and this is my sister Himiko Ryuzaki" he responded very politely and while smiling slightly

"Hi," she said as she waved at Tenya

"Hey, you're the black curly haired boy!" Someone exclaimed

This caught Izuku's attention so addressed the voice by turning around.

"Yes?" He answered slowly

" So I just wanted to thank you since you destroyed that zero-pointer you saved my life so I should really be thanking you" she thanked while bowing

" No problem it's just you needed help so I helped you and please don't now to me it's embarrassing" he replied with a faint blush on his cheeks while rubbing the back of his head

"Anyway we should all go to our seats so we don't get detention on the first day" he started as he and Himiko went to their seats and soon everyone followed

After a few minutes, the bell rang they were expecting the door to open but it did not rather than the door opening suddenly from the roof a yellow sleeping bag fell and out of it came Shouta.

"Class my name is Shouta Aizawa and I'm your homeroom teacher so wear this uniform and meet me outside on the sports field" he started as he held a U. A gym uniform and walked out the door while sipping juice from a juice can

And there was only one thing on the minds of everyone "What an entrance"

A Few Minutes Later

"You lot need to be more rational you spent so much time on changing into the gym uniform that by now I could've cooked a cup of instant ramen to satisfy my hunger so you better show your potential here in this test because if I see that you have zero to no amount of potential then I will expel you immediately. Which means that whoever gets the last place in the exam is going to be expelled. Also this year we have two extra students to this class because of circumstances so let's continue on with the exercise" He explained nonchalantly as he rubbed his eye as he was very drowsy

This immediately got the attention of most students except for Katsuki, Himiko, Izuku, Momo, Shoto as they knew that they could do well and because Momo thought that this was a rational deception. While the other students were panicking by every second because they had the chance to be expelled and many of them thought that this was unfair but they had all read about how U.A teachers thought and one rule was clearly highlighted and that rule was that it was a freestyle education course which meant that the teachers had the authority and rein to do whatever they wanted and run their class however they wanted.

They were all mentally panicking and didn't stop until someone finally spoke out.

"Sensei this is a very unfair way of judging one's potential there are many better ways to test the potential of your students." He stated as he spoke against the teachers

Half and half of the people had split opinions some immediately tensed while the others were relieved but it was clear that everyone was dreading what would come next.

"Is that so I want whoever said this to step out of the crowd I would like you to ask you a few questions" He Relayed to his students

Out of the twenty-two students present, one person stepped out. They all raced out to identify the person who was brave enough to against their teacher and all their eyes landed on one person, Shinichi Ryuzaki.

"It was me sensei," he stated as he walked out of the crowd

"So you were the one who spoke out of the crowd am I right Shinichi Ryizaki the top scorer in the entrance exam. So tell me why do you think it's unfair to judge based on the physical capabilities when all of the others didn't speak out against me or think it's unfair and were complying with my decisions, without doubt, huh?" he asked as his icy gaze was fixed on Izuku

"Sensei I think this form of judging is incredibly unfair maybe not for me and a few other people but other than these group of people its very unfair because not all of us have quirks which increase our physical capabilities or ones that are offensive, take my sister Himiko, for example, her quirk is known as transform when she sucks the blood of a person she can transform into them but this is useless offensively like that there are many people and it's not that the students comply with you they're just too afraid to speak out or are just don't care since they know that they can pass they need a voice to speak for them so I will." He said as he bowed towards Aizawa

"This kid will become a great hero and he sees the same flaws I see let's see if he will push further on to not get anyone expelled," Aizawa thought as he smirked creepily which was nothing but creepy and it really put off the students watching

"You talk big Ryuzaki but can you back your words up now let's see if you can become their voice" he explained as he held out a clock

"Land a single physically good blow on me in three minutes and I will cancel the expulsion but if you don't then you'll be the one to get expelled here so tell me Ryzuaki do you accept?" He asked as he still kept up that creepy smirk

"Ryuzaki I think it is highly unw-" Iida started to recommend but got cut off before he could finish

"I accept your terms sensei," he stated with eyes full of determination

This shocked the entire class seeing how far he was actually going for all of them.

"Well then before we start I want you to know that quirk usage is allowed in this battle so don't cry when you lose" Aizawa stated as he got into a crouching position with the clock in one his hands and preparing the scarf in the other

"Yes Sensei" Izuku Replied as he lowered his body to the ground to lower the center of gravity

"Start in 3..2..1 Go!" he exclaimed

He started to prepare his scarf and had worn his goggles and was ready to throw and activate his quirk but before he could Izuku zoomed past Aizawa and was no more in his field of vision. Suddenly Aizawa felt a presence jetting towards him but before Izuku could hit him Aizawa tilted his body to the side to dodge the kick and redirected his gaze towards his right but Izuku still wasn't visible to him but before he could scout the field for the presence of Izuku he got a gut feeling telling him to scoot away from the spot he was standing on and he followed it since his gut feeling and instincts had saved him too many times to count.

He was right to follow his instincts as a second later an earth-shattering kick was placed on the ground and it created a small crater that sent vibrations which even he felt.

"Not bad but you're gonna have to perform better than that to land a hit on me," Aizawa said

After Aizawa stated the sentence above he activated his erasure and threw his scarf out to capture Izuku.

Izuku immediately without hesitation dived forward and towards Aizawa, to his surprise and dodged the scarf both the strings of scarf gracefully and ran between the both of them to reach Aizawa.

Aizawa wasn't going to give this kid the victory so easily so he bought both the strings to the center where Izuku was running and both the strings formed a circle and he tugged on it to tighten and fasten on Izuku but before that could occur Izuku performed a front somersault and escaped the grasp.

He started running even faster than before and got very close to Aizawa they were only a few meters apart but Aizawa had something planned in his mind.

Most of the time people only expected scarf motions with very large windups but he could perform small tricks as well which no one would notice unless they were spectating the battle and now he pulled one of the cheapest ones.

While bringing the scarf back to him while Izuku was running he brought the scarf under his feet in a straight line to where Izuku's feet landed and he accomplished the motion resulting in Izuku placing his foot on the scarf resulted in Izuku slipping and tripping and stumbling to the ground.

Aizawa had succeeded in tripping Izuku and was outlasting Izuku. He heaved the string of the scarf on which Izuku had tripped on with a good amount of force and it got it out from under his feet and as it was coming back to him mid-air something very surprising happened.

Izuku caught the string of scarf and pulled Aizawa in with a surprising amount of force which Aizawa was not ready for as he didn't expect a retaliation this quickly so he had dropped his guard.

Aizawa was being pulled towards Izuku through the air. He wasn't ready from the start but that didn't mean he couldn't do something about it so he reached into the heaps of strings which the scarf contained and pulled out a knife which was specifically made so that he could cut his capture gear, but before he could actually start to cut the scarf Izuku reached to the surface of the earth grabbed some sand and threw it into the eyes of Aizawa. This made Aizawa waver in his decision to cut the capture gear and he dropped his knife.

Izuku wrapped the scarf around his wrist several times by spinning and let the energy flow through his body and focused it on the tip of his left elbow and reinforced it by clasping his right hand on his left hand and elbowed Aizawa straight one the cheek.

He had done it he had landed a good powered hit on Aizawa and saved anyone from expulsion.

Aizawa P.O.V

I had to say that the kid had got me good it was a mean hit on my cheek and would probably leave a bruise on my cheek. After staying down on the ground for a few minutes I started to get up the kid came up to me and held his hand out for me to get up.

I accepted his hand and stood up.

"2:31 Well that was a pretty mean hit so you pass and no one will be expelled thanks to you so guess you did become the voice for them didn't you Ryuzaki I hope this doesn't boost your ego and confidence to far" I told him and the class as I rubbed my cheek with a slight genuine smile on my face that not a lot of people can see on me

"Yes sensei this will not change anything I will train even harder from now on," Ryuzaki said as he bowed to me

"Well good now return to your place and let's start the physical test since it is a compulsory activity that needs to be recorded for every class and not only the hero course class lets get started on the physical examinations impress me and now that I know that most of you are going to stay get ready for three years of hell in U.A because I'm not going easy on you sorry if you wanted to spend your weekend in Mcd or something but if you want to stay then we're going to mold you and break you and push you beyond your limits so Let's Go Beyond PLUS ULTRA" He yelled the last part with his students but not as loud as his students

This was definitely going to be one hell of a year.

Izuku P.O.V

I started walking back to the group of students who were still there with their jaws on the floor but that wasn't what mattered to me what was worrying was the look on Himiko's face as if I had done something wrong.

Then I remembered that no normal person would have enough combat experience to go toe to toe with a pro so someone might have already found out that he was the number one vigilante in Japan if they did he might have had t-

"Oh my god, how did you dodge his scarf so well, by the way, the names Mina Ashido." She said as she jumping and acting like Himiko when she's cheery

"YA MAN THAT WAS SO MANLY! By the way the names Kirishima Eijirou." He exclaimed in a loud tone

"Ya man you gotta teach me some of those tricks names Rikido Sato." He said while clearly being happy

Before many more people could start introducing themselves Aizawa sensei interrupted.

"*cough* If you want to introduce yourselves now then maybe I can fail you all for the practical," he said tiredly

The instant those dreadful words came out of his mouth they all shut up and got to work on the physical tests.

He got a score of 2.79 seconds on the 50m sprint just behind Tenya Who got a score 2.56 seconds.

The second was the distance jumping and he got a decent score by using momentum and jumping at the last second to jump across the entire pit of sand.

Next event was grip strength by using a bit of his quirk he got 480kgs while Shoji got first with 540kg.

In the continuous side jumps he used his quirk to strengthen his toes so he could do better he got second just below Minoru Mineta who put five of his purple orbs on both the sides and just bounced of them.

Next was the ball throw

I was about to throw the ball after winding it up but before I threw it I saw out of the corner of my eye that Aizawa sensei was erasing my quirk.

"Sensei why are you erasing my quirk?" I asked him innocently

"Well Ryuzaki I wanted you to go all out for this certain test because I know you've not been going all out for the last few," he said as he closed his eyes

"Okay sensei" I agreed to his terms

I reeled my arm back and let my quirk augment and flow through my right hand before thrusting it forward and releasing the ball from my grasp.  
The ball creates a sonic boom and travels really far. It made a lot of dust and created dust clouds which blinded sensei and my classmates. After a few seconds, the dust cleared and I heard a beeping so I turned my head towards the device and saw that I got my score which was 5.41km.

"Good you didn't hold back now we can head back to the other three tests," he said as he put the device back in god knows where and started strolling towards the next test area.

I performed decently well in the other three tests and it was time for the results.

Third Person P.O.V

"Well class we have completed all eight of the physical tests and now we shall view the results and since it would be tiring to show it specifically to each and one of you so everyone's results will be displayed in rank order so lets see them now" he said tiredly as though he hadn't slept for the last year

He pressed a button on the device and the hologram popped up it was the results everyone started scouting for their name and where it was to see whether they did well or not.

Ryuzaki Yaoyorozu Todoroki Bakugou Iida Toga

Skip to the End

Shinso

"Anyways class I will see you later today was a half day so start packing up we have around one more hour I will see you soon in the classroom," He said as he started to walk away

After A Few Minutes

"All of you start with the introductions and don't disturb me because I'm going to take a nap," he said before he crawled back into his sleeping bag started sleeping

Everyone had a sweat drop running down their face

"So let's start I guess," Izuku said as everyone agreed with him

"Monsieur name Yuga Aoyama Quirk: Navel Laser It allows me to fire sparkling and dazzling lasers out of my belly button the only drawback is I get a tummy ache if I use it for more than one second and I have to wear this belt so that it doesn't leak" He spoke as sparkles appear around him

"My name is Mina Ashido my quirk is Acid it allows me to make acid out of my body" she explained emphatically

"My name is Asui Tsuyu but you can call me Tsuyu my quirk is frog and give me the traits of a frog like the ability to be very mobile underwater" she stated

"My name is Tenya Iida My quirk is engine it implants engines in my legs which give me more mobility and speed," he described the other students

"My name Ochako Uraraka My quirk is Zero Gravity it allows me to remove the gravity from any object I touch with all five fingers," she declares as she reveals the pads on her finger

"My name is Mashirao Ojiro my quirk is Tail as it sounds I get a tail," he says waving his tail

"Hey my name is Kaminari Denki my quirk is electrification it allows me to put out electricity from my body," He says flashing a goofy grin

"Hey the names Eijirou Kirishima my quirk is hardening it can make me harden my skin," he explains smiling heartfully

"My names Koji Koda my quirk is anivoice it allows me to talk to and command animals," He wrote on board as he wasn't a man of words

"Hi my name Rikido Sato my quirk is sugar rush every time I eat sugar it increases my strength," he explained pointing to himself

"Mezo Shoji my quirk dupli arms I can create multiple limbs with different body parts on them," he said as he showed off his many forelimbs

"My name is Kyoka Jiro my quirk is earphone jack I have to earphone jacks so I have better range of hearing," she says fiddling with her earphone jacks

"The names Hanta Sero and my quirk is Tape I can shoot tape from my elbows," he spoke with a smile

"Fumikage Tokoyami quirk Dark Shadow I have a sentient being made of shadows living in me," he said as if he was depressed

"Shoto Todoroki Half Cold Half Hot I can produce ice from my right side and fice from my left side though I refuse to use my left side in combat," he stated as he scowled

"My name is Toru Hagakure and my quirk is invisible and as it says I'm invisible," she said

"The names Katsuki Bakugou you extras and my quirk is explosion and those of you who placed above in the test get ready to be passed by me and you should also be ready for a challenge especially you blue eyes," he said as he scowled

"I look forward to it Bakugou" Izuku replies

"Tch whatever," he said

"The names Minoru Mineta my quirk is pop off I can use these orbs on my head which stick to anything except me," he said

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu my quirk is creation I can create anything inorganic by using the lipids in my body and knowing their molecular structure" she explained

"My name is Himiko Ryuzaki and you guys already know my quirk since my brother explained it!" she exclaimed hyperactively

"My name is Hitoshi Shinso my quirk is brainwash if I ask a question and someone replies to me I brainwash them," he said as he shrugged

"My name is Shinichi Ryuzaki my quirk is Moral Strength from strong emotions of others and myself I can enhance my limbs and body"

"So that's how you were so strong!" exclaimed Kaminari

"I have a question is there any effect when you augment your limbs" questioned Yaoyorozu

"Yes if I use a lot of the emotion they can start to glow bright yellow" he explained to the class

"Okay class now that the introductions are over you can all start packing and head out the door because school is going to end in a few minutes I hope you're ready for hell and welcome to U.A academy" He stated all in one go and leaped back into his sleeping bag

Izuku was talking with Himiko but before they could continue with the conversation any further someone tapped him on his back. He turned around saw it was Hitoshi Shinso and it looked like he had something to say.

"Hey I'm sorry for disturbing you but I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for us because if you hadn't done that then I would've been expelled so I just wanted to say thank you," He thanked rubbing the back of his head while looking at the table

"Hey that's ok and your welcome we have gotta help out each other in this school because that's the only way we can become the best by pushing each other and by helping each other also I have a question when you said someone needs to give a response for your quirk to get activated what type of response will activate it a verbal response or a physical response and I really want this answer because I think your quirk is so cool imagine all the things you could do with your quirk stop dangerous criminals without fighting and many people have said that to win a fight without fighting is the best war" He ranted all at one go

"Wait you don't think my quirk is villainous," Shinso asked curiously

"Of course not it may seem dangerous and villainous but only you define whether you are Good or Evil Hero or Villain and no one else and it just isn't your quirk that can commit evil acts there are many more quirks like mine or all might's which could kill and wreak havoc and let me tell you a line a wise old man once told me 'Good and Evil are not born they are made in the adventure called life' so take these words to heart Shinso because its only you who can decide what you want to be" Izuku said as he pointed at the heart of Shinso

Shinso started tearing right then and there in class and Izuku started panicking because he thought he had said something wrong.

"Are you okay I didn't mean to upset you or anything" Izuku panicked as he waved his hands frantically

" For someone so wise I don't know how you're so stupid I'm crying because somebody believed in me these are tears of joy because I finally found someone who trusts and believes in me and for that, I thank you again" he stated as he stopped crying

"Well, then why don't we become friends want to walk with me and my sister to the station?" Izuku asked as he really liked to make new friends especially if they were sticking with him for the next three years

"Sure I agree on that offer," he said as he finished clearing the tears on his face

Before anyone could converse anymore the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and so they started to head home.

Izuku was surrounded by his own group there was Shinso, Tenya, Himiko.

"Ryuzaki you are really setting an example for all of us with your noble words and actions I hope to get to your level one day" he complimented

"Thanks, Iida and I'm sure you will get to my level," he said embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head

"Hey you four wait up for me " someone shouted

They turned around to see Ochako heading towards them

"Hey Uraraka," Himiko said

"Hi Ryuzaki you guys are going to the station right can I come with," She asked panting from running

"Ya sure," Izuku said

"Great, but before we start how do we address the both of you since both of your last names are the same what should we call you," asked Ochako

"Well you can call me Himi but my brother uh are you okay with that nickname?" she requested

"Ya that's ok I don't mind it anymore you can call me Shin or Shinichi either one works since I don't care if people use my first name," he said as he started stepping forward

"Well then guess I'll have to get used to calling you Shin-Kun," Shinso said

"Ha ha hah ya I guess so" Izuku laughed

Meanwhile

"Good and Evil aren't born they're made huh well it will take me some time to get to know who you are but mark my words I will find out" stated Shouta

He was searching through everything that was even remotely related to the Ryuzakis because all in all they were very suspicious he had discussed it with all might after he conducted the physical examination.

Flashback

"Well well look who it is don't have an interview to attend all might," Aizawa asked sarcastically while raising an eyebrow

"Well I just wanted to see how well you're class would fare with you this year and looks like it will last since young Ryuzaki stopped anyone from getting expelled" he explained while sweating and fidgeting with his fingers

"Well he definitely has the skill and can become a great hero but there's something very suspicious about him and his sister" he states

"What do you mean Aizawa I saw nothing that was even remotely suspicious with the both of them maybe it's just in your head" he counters

"That's because you're always showboating and never realize the smaller things there is definitely something suspicious the child's movements while fighting me were graceful and refined and for that to happen they should've been at it for years and the way he fought against me staying calm all the time and utilizing his surroundings to his advantage it was as if he had already been in a battle many times before and he knew exactly how my bindings would move which is something that can only be predicted if you've fought people with binding type quirks before which it looks like he did and the girl even though her quirk doesn't give her a boost physically she still got 6th on the test now do you see why I'm wary of them I'm going to do some more investigation on the both of them" he said as he left behind a speechless all might

Back To The Present

"Huh what's this," he asked himself as he clicked on a link

Title: Mysterious Disappearance

Subject: Burnt Apartment

Ten years ago on a Tuesday evening at 3:00 a.m. there was a fire that started in the Marina Apartment it luckily only heavily affected 2 people who were both of the same family this fire was started in the Midoriya household where a young women and her son used to live the mother went into a coma but on the other hand the corpse of the child was nowhere to be found and the father of the child was also not traceable and there was no record of him being present at all apparently he went by the name of Hisashi Midoriya. The child name was Izuku Midoriya he was deemed to be quirkless by everyone one in the neighborhood to this day he has not been found and has been presumed dead even though they didn't even attempt to search for him. While everyone else believes that he is dead and so is his father a close friend of the family the Bakugou family said that they still believe that he is alive and will come back to them in due time and the proof for this they say that he is the one who puts the flowers in the vase of the mother who is currently in a comatose state in the Hosu city medical hospital. We hope he returns and his mother wakes up from her coma so that they can finally have a normal life and this was the case of the mysterious disappearance

"Oh don't worry he will be back and so will his mother," Aizawa says

He grabs the phone and presses on one of his old-time contacts.

"Hello whose speaking" Aizawa asks

"Naomasa Tsukuachi speaking here Aizawa" comes out a static voice from the phone

"Naomasa we have a big case on our hands" he replies

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter leave reviews down below so that I can improve my own story and I'll see you in the next chapter the Battle Trial!**_


	2. Chapter ttle Trial Part 1

Review Time (only for fanfiction)

The Keeper Of Worlds- And so am I thank you for enjoying the first chapter it means a lot to me.

BLAND- Thanks for the review and reaction lol and the best way I could think of Hitoshi passing is that there were small buttons on the robots which were hidden and would power the robot off and he saw them and started to deactivate them and these points counted.

Butter- thanks for the encouragement I think I'm going to disappoint you with this chapter but next chapter will make you guys more excited and I hope I can write as well as I wrote the first chapter

Now onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Izuku P.O.V

Well it's now our second day at U.A yesterday was definitely eventful and even more lively when I got home since Dabi berated me for more than half an hour for pulling the stunt that I did during the period of the quirk apprehension test and if there's one thing that I'm scared of it's Dabi's rage since he's kind of like my older brother though not by blood that's obvious.

I hope I didn't screw up too much otherwise I'll have to run away again for the fourth time because the school got suspicious of my 'activities'.

I hope everything goes well today because if not I might have to reveal my identity much sooner than I had recently thought.

"Hey Izuku your muttering again," Himiko says as she points towards my mouth

"Oooh s-s-sorry I was just worried if Mr. Aizawa had started to get suspicious of us" I state as I rub the back of my head looking worried

"Look Izu I'll admit that you did something very risky and stupidly idiotic" She stated bluntly

"Ouch " I winced at the verbal jab directed at me

"But you saved someone's dream to become a hero yesterday and if there's one thing I know about Izuku Midoriya my brother is that he will never regret helping someone in need so cheer up smack those smiles on your face and keep pushing forward like you always said you would" She spoke as she used two of her finger to make a smile which would brighten up anyone's day

"*sigh* You're right what was I thinking I can't give up now and be downtrodden I made a promise to some of the most important people in my life so I'll just have to keep smiling and push through all the pain!" I exclaimed as I pumped my fist into the air

"YEAH!" Himiko Exclaimed as well gathering us some looks as we realize that we were having this entire conversation while still commuting to U.A

A Few Minutes Later

Third Person P.O.V

"Man that was so awkward when everyone was staring at us directly" Himiko whined like a small child

"Ya we really shouldn't have shouted that loud" Izuku stated clearly embarrassed when he found out that everyone was looking at them

"Well, at least we're here." Himiko pointed out as they started walking towards U.A

"Yes and I highly suggest you start heading into the building if you don't want a mark on your record" Aizawa stated bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing ever that he was present behind the duo.

To the surprise of Aizawa or not surprise they both jumped forward but rather than getting startled and thrown off the both of them immediately assumed two entirely different fighting stances and were ready to strike him.

'What a surprise their instinctive reaction to me startling them was to try and fight back almost like instincts you may have developed when you fight villains or are always present in the middle of trouble,' Aizawa thought to himself as he stared grimly at the two of his students

Aizawa was absolutely by no means happy or okay with two of his students having such a reaction the moment he looked back and analyzed his fight he remembered the suspicion of his students being more than well... just students crept into his mind.

He was unhappy because no student or youngster like the two of them should have been through any of those experiences that he thought about. Even though Aizawa himself didn't know it his mind had already made it up to save these two from themselves and help them out with whatever problems they are in.

"O-o-oh s-s-s-orry s-sensei we didn't m-mean to a-attack you or anything anyways lets head to class Himiko," he said as he mumbled the last part and grabbed Himiko's arm and sprinted away

Well that was definitely one way to start of the day

Time skip to Heroics Class

"Hey, Shinichi who do you think the teacher for the heroics class is gonna be? I hope its someone really manly!" Exclaimed Kirishima assuming a manly pose

"Whoever it is they better be good enough to teach me otherwise this entire class and going to U.A will be a waste of time," Said bakugou as he looked very bored while placing on hand on the desk and supporting his head

"Don't worry it's someone you all know very well" Izuku stated with a very sly and unsettling smirk as he licked his lip in anticipation for what was to come in this heroics class

While Izuku was enjoying being able to express this more sadistic side of his which he developed through many dangerous endeavors through the underworld. The class was not at all enjoying this aura but no one dared to wake him from his state well some people as Katsuki and Shoto did but they just weren't affected by it that much and therefore absolutely didn't care.

So Himiko did what any sane person would do. She got out of her place walked behind Izuku while he was still in the sadistic mode and gave him one painful and tight smack on his head.

His reaction to this was immediately getting out of his trance and fall out of his chair. This was the moment everyone realized that Himiko was someone you should never disturb because if she could wake the top person in their class out of a trance and make him fall out of his chair just by slapping him,

they didn't even want to think about what would occur if she was fully angered.

"Hey! Ouch that really hurt Himiko why did you do that?" he asked as he sat on the floor and rubbed the red hand mark on his face

"You went into that mode again" Himiko pointed out pointing a finger at Izuku

"Okay fair point but you didn't have to slap me that hard," Izuku said getting up

Before the conversation could progress further a voice full of authority interrupted

"If both of you are done bickering you can go back to your sea-" and before Aizawa could finish his order

"SHUT UP! You sleep-deprived old man" they shouted and started bickering even louder and the argument started escalating even further to the point where they both started yelling at each other

The other 20 students first looked at the two bickering siblings then looked at Aizawa and when they glanced at Aizawa they knew that their other two classmates knew that they had just f***ed up because the only way they could describe Aizawa at that point of time was even scarier than Satan himself.

The students could feel the murderous aura coming off of their teacher yet somehow by the power and blessings of some holy deity the two siblings didn't feel a thing.

Finally, Aizawa had enough and wrapped his scarf around the siblings' necks so hard that it was already starting to choke them within the first 3 seconds.

"So the both of you think you can act like this is your own home or your old school huh? From now on to discipline both of you for the rest of the month, you will have three times the regular workload that a typical U. A first-year would have and you also have detention for the rest of the week homeroom dismissed" He said all in one go as he activated his quirk making the two siblings' go pale thinking of the workload they would have now

Aizawa instantly walked out of the classroom and rubbed his head thinking about the batch that he will have to teach this year.

He sighed he had yet again found another clue clearing their picture of them being just students.

They were unaffected by the killing intent that he had released into the atmosphere. While killing villains might be a bad thing to do in the eye of the public but sometimes it was unavoidable.

Even if you didn't like the idea of killing, killing intent was still a useful tool to have in your arsenal and Aizawa knew how to emit high levels of it yet the two were completely unaffected.

It could easily be brushed up to them being too engrossed in their conversation but that was unlikely why because he was always taught by a certain veteran hero with a yellow cape that when coincidences align they become evidence.

He shivered when a picture of his old teacher came to his mind, Well he better go back to doing paperwork because he would rather do hours of paperwork then think about his teacher.

Just after finished going through the tangent and rush of thoughts in his mind he left to the teacher's office.

Back In The Classroom

"Ooh nonononono Izu we're going to have so much homework," Himiko said as she whined like a little baby

"Ya you guys really messed up by calling him an old man guys" Sero laughed at how unfortunate these two were

"Well we can't help it we just sometimes go off on a random argument or rant plus it's become a habit at home" Izuku blushed clearly embarrassed by the rudeness he displayed and that too to the man who could expel him from the school with a snap of his fingers

"Himiko and Shinichi you displayed unforgivable rudeness to Mr. Aizawa I don't think the teachers will tolerate such behavior so please stop arguing and please refrain from calling Mr. Aizawa an old man" Iida berated the both of them loudly while doing his usual karate robotic hand movements

"Ya I'm sorry guys we got a bit carried away," Izuku said sheepishly

"Sure, we forgive you but it really depends on Aizawa sensei since he could do anything" Ochako explained as her tone changed from happy and enthusiastic to a little bit creeky and she also shivered a bit while saying the last part

"Don't worry the last thing he will do to us is expel us from this school isn't that right Himiko!" he stated as he looked at his sister and into her eyes where you could see that a raging fire was burning

While he was looking for his sister to cheer up the class a certain brown-haired brunette was thinking about him

'Why does he look so cute when he smile-WHAT am I thinking! Idiot I'm here to learn how to save people not to flirt with boys and anyway it's not that I like him or anything I just think he's cute' she contemplates and berates herself in her mind as she cools down and suppresses the light blush on her cheek while taking a deep breath

"Ya! You know why because we will always go beyond PLUS ULTRA!" everyone screamed the last part with Himiko as they start laughing thinking about how this year is going to be one heck of a year and little did they know they were incredibly correct

"What's going on here you better get in year seats in five seconds or your going get a horrible punishment" Midnight says as she enters the class and the light gleams of off her spectacles while she licks her lips

Immediately everybody heads back to their places not wanting to know the type of torture their history teacher will put them through if they don't listen to her.

Midnight smirked at the class seeing the amount of authority she had over the class oh she agreed with the students even though she didn't know what they were thinking this was gonna be one heck of a year!

After she went through her thoughts she proceeded to continue the History class.

While she was doing this a certain blond-haired male couldn't get his eyes of off our black-haired protagonist.

'Damn it why does this guy remind me so much of deku' Katsuki thought frustrated as he clenched his fist so hard that a few drops of blood started to spew out bit by bit.

A Few Hours Later

"Okay students read the entire chapter and come back to class tomorrow have a good day," Cementoss says in his gruff but not too rough voice.

The students groan at the news that they have more homework except for Yaoyorozu and Iida since they loved homework.

While Izuku and Himiko mourned at the news that they have more homework since they had to do thrice the amount of homework.

"Hey, Izuku you said you knew who taught heroics in U. A come-on tell us who since we couldn't hear it from you today morning bro, is it someone really manly?" questioned Kirishima enthusiastically.

"Oh it-" and before Izuku could finish they heard a very familiar booming voice behind the door.

They had heard this voice many times before but not in real life mostly in videos and media

"I am coming through the door like a normal person" bellowed the voice of the number one hero as he strode into the classroom with swagger and confidence though he was incredibly nervous.

His name is All might!

Izuku genuinely gave a determined smile as he gazed at the number one hero who angled himself to be looking at the next generation of heroes he was going to teach.

'Age 46 designation number one hero title symbol of peace, He's not only the number one hero in japan but the entire world and he studied at U.A from the age of 15 to 18 then traveled overseas for over 5 years to train further so that he could get stronger and when he came back to Japan he became the symbol of piece at around age 30 with immense power and when he debuted in Japan he said one quote which stormed the entirety of japan by surprise and this quote was 'Have no Fear, Why you may ask Because I am here' and after just three years of heroing in the country the crime rate dropped to an astonishing level of 5 percent he's truly fit to be the symbol of piece' thought Izuku really fast all at once

Then Izuku suddenly noticed that everybody in the class including all might be staring at him with sweatdrops running down their forehead, and everyone's reaction

"Damn I really need to learn how to talk that fast" whispered Shinso so quietly that only Jirou, Izuku, Shoji, Toga could hear him.

'How does this kid even know that much about me!' Exclaimed/questioned all might while he made a baffled face

"Dude Midoriya that was creepy how do you even talk so fast?" Aksed Kirishima a little creeped out

It was at this moment that Izuku one what he had started muttered out all of that Intel and due to this realization he started sputtering

"I-i-i'm so s-s-s-sor-r-ry I really am It's just a habit I developed throughout my childhood please forgive me" he explained/requested

"It's ok young Ryuzaki it is marvelous that you know so much about me but try to tone it down but all is forgiven as today is your first day of class in heroics" All might boomed as he fist-bumped the air while giving his signature smile

"Yes All Might" Izuku replied quickly with determination in his eyes

"Now before we start the class to be a hero you need to look the part and that is why we have made your costumes exactly the way you wanted it to be presenting your hero costumes!" All might exclaimed as he whirled around pointing his hand to the side as 22 suitcases popped out from the side of the classroom.

Everyone stared with stars in their eyes and quickly rushed to grab their costumes without listening to anything else all might says and roughly grabbed their cases through the stampede of students.

Suddenly they all felt the menacing aura that they had felt earlier in the morning and turned their head sideways to see the presence of their teacher Mr. Aizawa with his red eyes and hair raised along with the levitating capture gear.

" Sit down right now and listen to what all might has to say and if you want to disobey then don't appear in class tomorrow," he said as he gave a hard glare making the entire class feel a chill down their spine and instantly listened to what he said.

"*cough* So as I was saying Justice Corp has made these costumes according to your requests if you want to correct anything about your costumes head over to the support department to acquire some new upgrades if you wish to. Now newbies get your costumes, change into them and meet me outside in Ground Gamma make it quick and snappy" He basically yelled as he speeded out the door while giving the young soldiers a salute while vocalizing his signature laugh

"So loud" Aizawa stated it not as an opinion but as a fact as he rubbed his temple thinking of the headache he was going to get while being around all might

"You heard what he said now start moving" Aizawa commanded in a voice that felt like it had no emotion but on closer inspection, it was in a commanding tone of voice that left no room to argue.

After he gave he said that imperative comment he walked out the classroom and shut the door. Instantly all the teenagers strolled well more like brisk walked to the side of the classroom grabbed their suitcase and zoomed out the class because they remembered from the physical fitness test how rational Aizawa wanted to be and after the display, they saw earlier this morning, they really didn't want to get on his bad side.

Locker Room

A few minutes later

Izuku P.O.V

' We all headed to the locker room to change quickly.'

I set my suitcase down and stared at it before opening it and I smirked a bit when I saw the qualities of my suit, it was made exactly how I wanted it to be.

It had two gloves with a whitish and greyish-silver color with dim yellow or golden lines/stripes running along which didn't stand out that much.

The rest of the suit was black colored while my mask had a mix of all three colors and acted as a respirator so I could breathe well even if anything lethal was mixed into the air. Along with the mask came two earplugs which I requested for any criminal that had a sound-based quirk that could severely harm me.

The rest of the suit also consisted of the same three-color scheme and in my own words 'This sh*t is cool'.

I finally proceed to put my costume on as I took the uniform off and put on my costume on. I put on the lower part of the costume which covered all the area beneath my hips and started to dress my chest until someone made a comment that interrupted me while putting on my marvelous costume.

Third Person P.O.V

"Whoah dude, how do you have so many manly scars you already looked so manly but now you're putting us others to shame bro!" exclaimed Kirishima energetically as if adrenaline was already pumping through his veins.

"Ya seriously man with qualities such as yours every lady is gonna wanna piece of you come on leave a bit for us" Kaminari teased as Izuku blushed

Izuku rather than stuttering out an incomplete answer calms himself down by taking deep breaths before replying.

"Sorry but these scars are nothing I just got them from my harsh training and it's okay I really don't think I'm the lady's type," Izuku said as he laughed it off while he finally completed putting on his costume

As everyone was gonna initiate more of conversation they heard a loud thud from within the locker and turned to face the source of all the noise.

He had slammed the locker door very roughly. Why? no one knew but one thing was clear he was irritated and cranky so no one dared to approach him either because they weren't interested or they were too scared.

Right after he did this he walked out of the room still not uttering a word.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Katsuki P.O.V

I take my suitcase out and place it before me and open the suitcase inside I found something I've always strived to wear... my hero costume.

I take the costume in my hand and look stare at it intensely as I start to sweat more and the tiniest amount of moisture collects in my eyes as I let out a low sniffle and a chuckle so low that no one could hear it as I recollected some old memories.

Flashback

"A costume? Heroes don't need that deku the only thing you need is power and a quirk" A younger Katsuki says showing a bit of irritation in his eyes as his friend was telling him that he needed a costume to be a hero.

"K-k-kacchan you don't need it to beat v-villains but s-sometimes they can help you but they c-can also make you lo-look really cool" stated A young Izuku while his eyes are filled with determination.

"Huh like what I bet it makes you look stupider it will never make you as cool as all might" sated Katsuki not accepting and ignoring whatever his friend said

"T-t-that's n-not true" Izuku protested

"Then prove it" Katsuki yelled

Izuku took a few steps back before taking a book out of his bag and keeping in the line of Katsuki's sight.

When Katsuki looked at it he instantly understood what deku said it was A picture of all might and endeavor flexing and marching proudly in their costumes respectively.

He took a moment to appreciate both of their golden age costumes.

"S-s-sure they look nice and all" Katsuki muttered embarrassedly as he gave the book back to deku not wanting to admit to deku that he was wrong

"But how do they help heroes win battles that are more important" Katsuki stated yet again challenging Izuku to come up with a reason

"All Might's costume is so duwable that no one has torn it till today and endeavor costume awows him to re-re-release a lot of fire" Izuku explained as he made some hand gestures trying to explain it to his best friend

Back To The Preset

That was the day I fell in love with hero costumes. I put the last bit of my costume on and after remembering the nerd got angry and shut the door and walked out.

'I swear upon my wish to be the number one hero deku that I will avenge you' I swore as I scowled.

After A Few Minutes

Third Person P.O.v

After the silence caused by Katsuki, no one spoke and just wore their costumes and stepped out and onto field gamma.

While our black-haired protagonist was walking while talking with Kirishima the girls take a look at the boys' costumes and one brunette takes this as an opportunity to compliment the person who saved her.

"Shin-Kun that's a really cool costume I should've specified the details of my costume a bit more they made it skin-tight to my dismay" Ochako explained as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

"W-w-w-well it might've been intentional as skin-tight costumes are harder to grab hold of hence it is harder for villains to try and capture you" he replied as he blushed madly as he realized a bit too late that he had been staring at Ochako and her costume.

Ochako got an idea to tease her friend with her costume.

"Oh really is that the reason or is it so I can keep it a skin-tight suit so that you can stare at me while it defines my features," She says innocently while blinking at him with a bit of pink dusted on her cheeks as well

The moment Ochako says this Izuku turns so red that he crashes and stops working as the human version of a blue screen.

Ochako laughs at the expense of her friend when suddenly Himiko pops out of nowhere startling Ochako.

"Good job Ochako he usually doesn't get embarrassed that easily keep up the good work" Himiko explained as he stared at her brother with a mischievous and devilish smiled

"HIMIKO!" Izuku jittered while being in a state of embarrassment where he can't figure out whether his sister is a curse or a boon to him.

Due to the fact that he got so embarrassed by his meeting with just these two girls he walks away to cool himself down and talk to Shinso along the way as it seemed he wasn't really talking to anyone at the moment.

"Hey, Shinso why haven't you been talking to anyone" Izuku questions him as he clasps one of his hands onto Shinso's shoulder.

"Na they talked to me for a bit but I'm not really the type to make friends and take to them" He explained as he shrugged

This saddened Izuku due to being called villain there was so much paranoia that he had problems trusting anyone around him. Then Izuku got an idea and he smiled.

"Well then how about we change that today Shinso" Izuku states joyfully

"What do you me-' and before Shinso could finish his sentence Izuku moved him and drove him crazily around the students.

Izuku dragged Shinso into the group of boys and started to make each other converse with different people and made many people talks to Shinso.

"Hey Shinso do you have a pet or anything," asked Sero

"Ya I have a cat and her name is [insert name]" Shinso answered scratching his cheek

"You have a cat that's so cool they can parkour so well they're really good animals" Sero agreed with his whole-hearted smile

"Wait r-really" Shinso stuttered out

"Ya, why are you so doubting just chill a bit you know," Sero said smiling even more than before.

"No, it's just most people I've encountered in my life hate cats to the core and love dogs" Shinso explained as he spat out the word 'dog' venomously.

"Really I just can't handle dogs they're always so loud all the time you know?" questioned Hanta to Shinso

"Ya I don't know why either" Shinso said

From afar Izuku watched this interaction between the two students and smiled.

'Good to know he'll at least have friends here and will learn to interact here' Izuku though as he smiled softly

Izuku then turned his head to see some more people and the only other loner in his line of sight was his friend Katsuki bakugou.

he starts walking to Katsuki to try and interact with him but before he could reach his destination AlL Might An Mr. Aizawa had finally officially summoned them.

"Class get ready and stop your meaningless conversations," Aizawa says in his usual monotonous voice

'Even though that conversation between Sero and Shinso was accurate and good' Aizawa thought internally happy that he was seeing somewhat of a younger version of himself in Shinso.

"So you young boys and girls might be wondering what we are doing today right? Today we are..." said all might be prolonging the sentence for dramatic effect

"Cut to the point already today we are performing battle trials," Aizawa said as this made all the students deadpan at him as all the dramatic effort all might have just built up was shattered

"Aizawa you party pooper! He is right today we are doing indoor battle trials!" He exclaims at first a little disappointed that Aizawa just stole his thunder but got back to the same level of energy while saying the next part of the sentence.

"I understand why we are doing battle trials but why are they on the indoors all might? I don't think we're experienced enough to fight indoors just yet" the girl named Tsuyu said as she put her finger on her chin.

"Well while most of the villain battles are seen on the streets most of the time these are just small-time thugs while smart intelligent and high-class villains operate on the insides where it isn't easy to fight them or find them hence we are conducting the battle trial like this so that you can get used to fighting them! I was always taught that the best way to get some experience on the matter is to try and do it!" He exclaimed as he raised his hand

"Furthermore you need to gain some experience so that you won't die"

Aizawa declared bluntly making all the students sweat-drop seeing as their teacher declared such a serious matter so bluntly

"Anyways it's going to be a duo battle so we're picking teams by drawing lots!" All Might announced

"But sir is this the best possible course of action to pick a teammate shouldn't we all partner up with someone we know well?" questioned Iida stiff as ever with his karate chop motions.

Aizawa and All Might were about to answer until another voice answered it for them.

"Well Iida sometimes they have to make teams on the spot with heroes we have never worked so that they can be more efficient they are teaching us to do this so that we don't risk the lives of people by wasting time" answered Izuku as if he knew this information like the back of his hand.

"I see thank you for trying to improve us and I am very sorry for interrupting you," Iida said as he bowed

At this moment the only thing anyone could think was "So stiff!"

"N-no sweat then lets draw and also since there are two extra people one person will participate again with another person who is also participating for the second time" All might explain as we finally started drawing

The teams were as follows:-

Ryuzaki and Ochako Uraraka

Bakugou and Iida Tenya

Ryuzaki and Mezo Shoji

Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro

Shinso and Tsuyu Asui

Sero and Eijiro kirishima

Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

Aoyama and Mina Ashido

Sato and Koji Koda

Todoroki and Fumikage Tokoyami

"After taking your personality and physical fitness tests into account we have decided that the team going against the last two will be the team of Shinichi Ryuzaki and Katsuki Bakugou" Aizawa informed

This was gonna be fun as well as a trip down memory lane.

Done And now I know what you guys on fanfiction are thinking we wait for more than one month two get a filler A FILLER! I once again apologize guys but I really started this story at a bad time and wattpad users well no one has viewed the story so Ya lol I guess you guys can just read two chapters. I sincerely apologize for the delay I was absent from school for a week and had to catch up on all the work with more work then our teachers didn't finish all the chapters on time so we rushed and only completed every subject's portions on the last day then we had the actual exam which went on for two weeks plus I really didn't think I did well this time so combine all of that with stress and more H.W submissions. Ya, I'm really sorry but I promise I'll get the next chapter out in the next 2 weeks I swear on my life any way I'll see you guys later Bye!


End file.
